gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Tiertex Design Studios
Tiertex Design Studios Limited is a British video game developer based in Macclesfield, England; it was founded in 1987, focusing on game development for mobile and handheld platforms. The company is notorious amongst players for having developed a number of poor quality home ports of arcade games. Games developed * Ace of Aces (Master System, ZX Spectrum, 1986) * 720° (ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, Amiga, Atari ST, 1986) * Rolling Thunder (ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, Amiga, Atari ST, 1987/1988) * Human Killing Machine (Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, 1989) * Paperboy (Master System, 1990) * Gauntlet (Master System, 1990) * Italy 1990 (Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, MS-DOS, 1990) * Impossible Mission (Master System, 1990) * Ms. Pac-Man (Master System, 1991) * Heroes of the Lance (Master System, 1991) * The Flintstones (Master System, 1991) * Super Kick-Off (Sega Genesis, Master System, 1991) * World Class Leaderboard Golf (Master System, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, 1991) * James Pond 2 (Game Gear, 1991) * Super Space Invaders (Game Gear, 1991) * Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf (Game Gear, 1992) * Flashback: The Quest for Identity (3DO Interactive Multiplayer, Atari Jaguar, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1992/1995) * International Rugby Challenge (Mega Drive, 1993) * Olympic Gold (Master System, Sega Genesis, 1994) * Winter Olympics (Game Gear, Sega Genesis, Master System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1994) * World Cup USA '94 (Game Boy, Sega CD, 1994) * Madden NFL '95 (Game Gear, 1994) * FIFA International Soccer (Game Gear, Master System, 1994) * Madden NFL '96 (Game Gear, 1995) * Supercross 3D (Atari Jaguar, 1995) * Pocahontas (Game Boy, 1996) * Toy Story (Game Boy, 1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Game Boy, 1996) * Olympic Summer Games (Game Boy, Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System 1996) * FIFA 97 (Game Boy, 1996) * Madden NFL 97 (Game Boy, 1996) * NBA Live 96 (Game Boy, 1996) * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games (Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1997) * Hercules (Game Boy, 1997) * FIFA: Road to World Cup 98 (Game Boy, 1997) * ''Ama and the Mysterious Crystal'' (Game Boy, 1997) * Brunswick World: Tournament of Champions (Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1997) * NBA Live 98 (Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1998) * World Cup 98 (Game Boy, 1998) * Mulan (Game Boy, 1998) * Small Soldiers (Game Boy, 1998) * A Bug's Life (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Madden NFL 2000 (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Men in Black: The Series (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Toy Story 2 (Game Boy Color, 1999) * NHL 2000 (Game Boy Color, 1999) * Bob the Builder: Fix It Fun (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem (Game Boy Color, 2000) * F1 Championship Season 2000 (Game Boy Color, 2000) * FIFA 2000: Major League Soccer (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Rugrats: Totally Angelica (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Noddy and the Birthday Party (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Championship Motocross 2001 Featuring Ricky Carmichael (Game Boy Color, 2001) * ''TeenV'' (Game Boy Color, 2001) * Stuart Little: The Journey Home (Game Boy Color, 2001) * Rocket Power: Gettin' Air (Game Boy Color, 2001) * Toy Story Racer (Game Boy Color, 2001) * Tweenies: Doodles' Bones (Game Boy Color, 2001) * MX 2002 featuring Ricky Carmichael (Game Boy Advance, 2001) * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (Game Boy Advance, 2002) * Ace Lightning (Game Boy Advance, 2002) * Football Mania (Game Boy Advance, 2002) * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (Game Boy Advance, 2002) * Carrera Power Slide (Game Boy Advance, 2003) Category:Companies